Many photoresist strippers and residue removers have been proposed for use in the microelectronics field as downstream or back end of the manufacturing line cleaners. In the manufacturing process a thin film of photoresist is deposited on a wafer substrate, and then circuit design is imaged on the thin film. Following baking, the unpolymerized resist is removed with a photoresist developer. The resulting image is then transferred to the underlying material, which is generally a dielectric or metal, by way of reactive plasma etch gases or chemical etchant solutions. The etchant gases or chemical etchant solutions selectively attack the photoresist-unprotected area of the substrate. As a result of the plasma etching process, photoresist, etching gas and etched material by-products are deposited as residues around or on the sidewall of the etched openings on the substrate.
Additionally, following the termination of the etching step, the resist mask must be removed from the protected area of the wafer so that the final finishing operation can take place. This can be accomplished in a plasma ashing step by the use of suitable plasma ashing gases or wet chemical strippers. Finding a suitable cleaning composition for removal of this resist mask material without adversely affecting, e.g., corroding, dissolving or dulling, the metal circuitry has also proven problematic.
As microelectronic fabrication integration levels have increased and patterned microelectonic device dimensions have decreased, it has become increasingly common in the art to employ copper metallizations, low-κ and high-κ dielectrics. These materials have presented additional challenges to find acceptable cleaner compositions. Many process technology compositions that have been previously developed for “traditional” or “conventional” semiconductor devices containing Al/SiO2 or Al(Cu)/SiO2 structures cannot be employed with copper metallized low-κ or high-κ dielectric structures. For example, hydroxylamine based stripper or residue remover compositions are successfully used for cleaning devices with Al metallizations, but are practically unsuitable for those with copper metallizations. Similarly, many copper metallized/low-κ strippers are not suitable for Al metallized devices unless significant adjustments in the compositions are made.
Removal of these etch and/or ash residues following the plasma etch and/or ashing process has proved problematic. Failure to completely remove or neutralize these residues can result in the absorption of moisture and the formation of undesirable materials that can cause corrosion to the metal structures. The circuitry materials are corroded by the undesirable materials and produce discontinuances in the circuitry wiring and undesirable increases in electrical resistance.
The current back end cleaners show a wide range of compatibility with certain, sensitive dielectrics and metallizations, ranging from totally unacceptable to marginally satisfactory. Many of the current strippers or residue cleaners are not acceptable for advanced interconnect materials such as porous and low-κ dielectrics and copper metallizations. Additionally, the typical alkaline cleaning solutions employed are overly aggressive towards porous and low-κ and high-κ dielectrics and/or copper metallizations. Moreover, many of these alkaline deaning compositions contain organic solvents that show poor product stability, especially at higher pH ranges and at higher process temperatures.
Heretofore, oxidizers have been used in cleaning compositions in primarily aqueous form. Oxidizers, such as the commonly used hydrogen peroxide and peracids, are known to react readily or decompose easily, especially in organic solvent matrices that have been generally employed in stripping compositions. In such instances the oxidizing agent is consumed and becomes unavailable for its intended use. Additionally, microelectronic cleaning compositions containing oxidizers often show poor product stability, especially in the presence of significant amounts of 10 wt % or more of organic solvents, and at higher pH ranges and high process temperatures. Furthermore, in many compositions the use of stabilizers and solvents often tie up the oxidizing agent resulting in diminished capabilities of performing effective oxidation/reduction reactions employed in the cleaning process.